


Facing the mirror

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is afraid she can't face herself now that she knows the truth about the Seekers, Ellana is there to help her, whether she wants help or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encarando o espelho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752461) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #023 "mirror". A proverbial mirror, in this case. They are dating, but they aren't very good at it.

Ellana stopped in front of Cassandra’s door, unsure of her plan now she was here. Since discovering the truth about the Seekers, she had pushed everyone away, but specially Ellana. At first, the Inquisitor had respected her wishes and let her be, but enough was enough. She inspired deeply and knocked on the door.

“I’m busy,” Cassandra replied without coming to the door.

“Cass, it’s me. Please open the door.” She waited for a while, and when now answer came, she continued, “I won’t leave until you give me the chance to talk to you.”

Cassandra opened the door, but only enough to show herself, and was standing with her body blocking the way. “It is late, and as I recall you have a mission tomorrow, you shouldn’t be here.”

Ellana frowned. “Please, Cassandra, let’s not play this kind of game. It’s barely past sunset, and I’m going out to collect shards, nothing extraordinary.”

“I’m not playing anything, you are the one who came to my door.”

Ellana rolled her eyes. “Seriously? So you are just going to pretend that you aren’t acting like someone killed your pet mabari?”

“This isn’t–”

“You said you needed space, I gave you space, but now you are just ignoring your problems. I’m not going to let you suffer alone just because you find the need to make yourself pay for all the sins of your order, regardless of whether or not you have anything to do with them.”

Cassandra sighed. “Is there anything I can tell you that will make you go away now?”

When Ellana nodded negatively, Cassandra gave two steps back, holding the door open. Ellana didn’t know what to do with herself inside Cassandra’s room, so she just stood awkwardly at the middle of it.

“So… are we going to talk?”

“Anybody ever tell you that you can be annoyingly insistent sometimes?”

“Only everybody, all the time. But then again, I’m pretty sure I only survived facing Corypheus and walking around the snow by being too stubborn for my own good, so I’m not entirely sure that’s a bad thing.” That managed to achieve a small smile from Cassandra.

“What I’m facing isn’t something you can help me with.”

“I can try. Or at the very least, I can hear you. Sometimes talking about things helps.”

“I’m not sure I can explain.”

They stayed in silence for a while, and then Ellana scratched the back of her head. “So maybe hug until you feel better?”

“I… what?”

“Or like cuddle or something. Then if you feel ready to talk, you can talk.”

“I honestly don’t even know what to say.”

Ellana smiled awkwardly. “I was kinda hoping you would say ‘sure, come to bed with me?’, or anything around those lines. I mean, not in a sleep-with-me kind of way, just a hold-me-while-I-pretend-I-don’t-wanna-cry kind of way. Not that I mind the sleep-with-me kind of way. Honestly, I’ve heard a bed is better for this type of thing than the yard. Although I liked the yard too. And I’ll shut up now.” She wasn’t good with this type of thing. Between her and Cassandra, it was amazing they ever managed to get past the flirting-not-flirting phase.

“You are impossible!” She turned her face way to hide the fact that she was blushing. “But if you truly insist, I don’t suppose there’s any harm in letting you stay a while.”

Ellana didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just laid in Cassandra’s bed and tapped the space next to her. Cassandra laid with her, and for a while they just stayed silent.

“My brother used to say that don’t matter what you do in life, you must always be the kind of person who you wouldn’t be ashamed of looking at in the mirror. I thought I was doing the right thing, but after we discovered the truth about Seekers, I don’t know anymore. I’m… I’m afraid of the person that I am. I’m afraid that I can’t face myself anymore. What do you do when everything you dedicated your life to turns out to be a lie?”

Ellana placed a hand on Cassandra’s hair and started stroking. “Choose a different fight and hope this time it’s the right one? Try to undo any harm that you may have helped do? Rebuilt the Seekers and turn them into a better thing?”

“I told you that last one already.”

“Oh yeah, that must have been where I got the idea. But you get my point. You move on.”

“You are an interesting way to look at the world.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“It’s not the only reason.”


End file.
